


Pupcake and Pancakes 1964 edition

by Wheely_Jessi



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Musical References, Post-Canon, Scotland, pancake day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheely_Jessi/pseuds/Wheely_Jessi
Summary: On Pancake Day (Shrove Tuesday) in February 1964, Delia decides to surprise Patsy with breakfast. That is if Garbo doesn't get in the way.





	Pupcake and Pancakes 1964 edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallTheBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallTheBaker/gifts).



> Today being Pancake Day in the UK again, here is another 'Pupcake and Pancakes' vignette by request of CTB. This year's is entirely standalone, and set in Edinburgh.

‘Shhh, Garbo,’ Delia scolded with a smile, trying desperately to calm the dog snaking around and through her legs in repetitive circles and barking sporadically for attention, being apparently still determined to behave like a puppy of his age despite his steadily-increasing size. ‘You’ll wake Patsy, and we can’t have that, now. Not when it’s her first day off in an absolute age.’ Thankfully, he seemed to understand the significance of such a momentous occasion, because he stopped weaving and bounded over to sit obediently in his wicker basket. ‘ _Da iawn, bach,_ ’ the Welshwoman praised whilst she beamed with pride, remembering how glad she had been that canine companions responded to tone rather than language, since it had given her the opportunity to bond with their (still fairly new) colleagues over having a bilingual pet, as the majority of the locals spoke to theirs in Scots.

Now, however, it merely allowed her enough room to reach the fridge and get out the required wet ingredients. Finally. Her fiancée was not one for lie-ins, even after a long stint of shifts, and she dared not waste a minute if she wanted to pull off this surprise. Without the reminder of religious observances they had been afforded through their accommodation at Nonnatus, she was fairly certain her _cariad_ would have forgotten what today was, but she could not bank on it. After all, they worked in hospitals, and the prospect of pancakes was sufficiently exciting to warrant conversation. Whether or not the older woman knew was almost irrelevant, though, because her younger partner wanted to give her this gift. Especially as, this year, it was set so close to the anniversary of the Fall of Singapore.

So she busied herself in whipping up some batter, humming away to the single she had placed on their conveniently portable Dansette Diplomat before getting even vaguely near to the flour. Then she turned the heat up on the hob, readying it to pour the mixture into the pan, but was prevented from doing so by the sound of bare feet – human this time – crossing the kitchen floor.

‘“How D’ya Like Your Eggs in the Morning?”, Deels? That’s an oldie,’ Patsy purred.

‘Mhmm. And a goody. Like the pancakes I’m preparing,’ Delia answered impishly as she turned to greet her lover, hiding the hand which was dusted with flour.

‘Oh, you dark horse!’ The usually reserved redhead was almost fizzing with delight. ‘Thank you, darling; but do they come with a kiss?’

‘Of course,’ the brunette replied solemnly. Then she paused, eking out as much anticipation as she could, before stretching to sprinkle her favourite face with some extra floury freckles – and a soft, sincere kiss.

When her fiancée only giggled, the younger nurse could not believe her luck. She decided then and there that this was the best of all the holidays; and that this would become tradition.


End file.
